


Everything (What you mean to me)

by defiersofthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/defiersofthestars
Summary: Rey was told many times she was nothing.He was the one who made her doubt.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Everything (What you mean to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about Rey and Ben together.

Rey was told many times she was nothing.

By Plutt when she was silly enough to dream aloud about who her parents might be.

By those piles of garbage she had to dig in the mornings to get a little food in the end of one more unchanging day.

By other desert scavengers who made her never forget to take a quarterstaff wherever she had to go.

By rough sand and speechless stars she asked how much more she had to wait.

Eventually she believed they were right.

He was the one who made her doubt.

It started with him defying his master for her.

It grew stronger with “But not to me”. It sped up when he joined her on Exegol.

Ben Solo doesn’t stop changing her mind even now.

He looks at her with love and awe and sees them returned.

He hugs her when she’s crying or simply so.

He holds her when she has a nightmare.

He gives her morning kisses and says it would bring him luck.

He brings the instruments to fix whatever is broken together with her.

He brings flowers to decorate her room and puts some in her bun.

He braids her hair and leaves kisses on her neck and behind her ears.

He leaves calligraphy love notes in different languages to make her curious.

He makes stars sing for them when they both become one.

He calls her his own Rey of Sunshine.

Now she starts thinking she could be _everything_.


End file.
